Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill
The Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid, also known as Portal Fizzler or simply Fizzler,Portal commentary is a testing element featured right before any elevator at the end of each Aperture Science Enrichment Center Test Chamber, within some Test Chambers where they are part of the test, in administrative areas, and at the entrance of GLaDOS's chamber. Overview device in an office area.|thumb|left|200px]] *The purpose of this "incandescent particle field" is mostly to "reboot" any portal created with the ASHPD. In that way each Test Subject starts each new Test Chamber with a "clean" portal network, and must use their assets properly when having to come across one several times during tests. *The Material Emancipation Grid's design is a similar, albeit sleeker form of the Combine's Force Field, but in a semi-reverse fashion: It allows anyone through, but not inanimate objects. The sides are two curved emitters with a pair of blue stripes on each, which disperse waves of glowing particles, slowly moving from one side to the other. *According to GLaDOS, the Material Emancipation Grid vaporizes any unauthorized equipment that passes through it, such as Weighted Storage Cubes or any other prop. It also apparently "emancipates" dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth, but only in "semi-rare cases". She also states that a noticeable taste of blood may occur, although it is an unintended side effect. *Whenever an object (besides the ASHPD) goes through the Material Emancipation Grid, it turns black, then disintegrates, just like objects hit with the alternate fire of an AR2. *Each time Chell passes through a Material Emancipation Grid, the ASHPD will slightly shake and the light on its body will turn off until fired again, showing the portal "reboot". *When being put through a Material Emancipation Grid, a Sentry Gun will emit a long "ayayayayay" and vaporize, whether it is disabled or not. *When a radio is brought through the Material Emancipation Grid, its music stops as the radio disintegrates. Since the March 2010 updates made to Portal as part of the ARG, the radio makes three other sounds ("dinosaur_fizzle.wav", "dinosaur_fizzle2.wav" and "dinosaur_fizzle3.wav") when disintegrating. *As seen on one of its blueprints, the Borealis contains a Material Emancipation Grid. *Any NPC (such as a Headcrab, Alyx, etc.) will also be vaporized by the Material Emancipation Grid. Behind the scenes *The Material Emancipation Grid is sometimes referred to as "Material Emancipation Grill" both in audio files and subtitles. The term "Grid" is used instead in the wiki as it is the term used in scripts and the Portal Prima Guide. *According to Garret Rickey, the combination of the Material Emancipation Grids and the elevators serve a dual purpose. They provide a clearly identifiable end-point for each Test Chamber, while also addressing the more practical problem of how to keep players from portaling across level loads, eventually leading to the integration of Material Emancipation Grids in the tests themselves.Portal commentary Trivia The track "Taste of Blood" in the ''Portal'' soundtrack is a reference to the Material Emancipation Grid. There are some objects that the Emancipation Grid does not not destroy. Metal panels from the escape section of the game are not vaporized or affected by the Emancipation Grid. Gallery File:Glados room fizzler.jpg|The Material Emancipation Grid right before GLaDOS's chamber. File:Borealis plans 02.png|Material Emancipation Grid on the Borealis blueprint. List of appearances *''Portal'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' References Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs